


Celebrate Bitches

by jesterinblack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, They are so cute, erwin knows what erwin wants pretty much, lOOOOve, my bbs, student!erwin, student!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterinblack/pseuds/jesterinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a starving student. Then he meets Erwin Smith and kinda likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i need more eruri fluff in the world

He wakes up with a pounding headache. It’s not from his awesome social life of getting drunk and partying all night with women and men throwing themselves at his feet, oh no, it’s from the damn construction workers outside. He takes a minute to regret every decision he ever made that lead up to living in this apartment structure, and finally gets out of bed.

Levi looks at the books at his desk, reminding him of the overwhelming amount of work he has yet to do, and decides that if he’s going to get any studying done it sure as hell isn’t going to be in this hell of a place. Taking account of his head, he decides to get coffee on the way to the library to hopefully lessen the pain of his existence.

\------

The library is a blessing, Levi decides.

He doesn’t know why he doesn’t come here more often. It’s quiet, and he takes pleasure in the librarian yelling at people to shut their traps, even if they exceed their volume in the meantime. Seeing his hatred for young college students helps his headache, along with the coffee that smells like heaven he brought with him.

Levi gets in about three hours of work before he walks in. At first, Levi doesn’t pay attention to him other than briefly acknowledging his presence. The tall man sits close to Levi, three chairs down from him and starts rummaging around in his bookbag a little noisily. Levi shifts a bit awkwardly in his seat and tries to ignore the man, even though he’s really attractive and Levi kind of already hates him.

Eventually, though, the blonde guy quiets down a bit other than his pencil scratching on the paper, and Levi is able to concentrate on his ‘Adolescence Psychology.’

\------

Levi makes going to the library a regular thing. He doesn’t really have anything better to do than study anyway, and if he’s absolutely honest, it’s a lot better to get this little bit of social interaction than to sit alone in his room. Besides, it takes his mind off his stomach, and  how he only has 20 dollars of food money left before he gets his check again the next week.

The next day that blonde, infuriatingly-handsome man is there again. Levi has noticed a pattern, even though he tells himself he doesn’t watch the guy, he’s just happens to be looking around the room when he walks in.

The blonde walks into the library, and stops to look for a seat. There’s a couch, chair, and 2 long desks open. Levi already knows that the man will go to his desk and sit as close as he can without being creepy. He starts to count in his head how many seconds it takes him to walk to his seat.

He sits down in his regular noisy way, and Levi tries to look like he’s concentrating on this psychology bullshit he’s reading. He decides he’ll work on his writing assignment, because he can concentrate on that better than learning about people’s fucked-up minds. He starts to rummage around his bag to find a pencil.

He can’t find one, and he huffs angrily. This shit always happens to him, and he really can’t afford to waste time walking all the way back to his apartment and back just for a damn pencil. Besides, he wants to conserve his energy as much as he can. It’s been almost 2 days since he’s eaten, and he still wants to wait until later that night to go buy something to eat.(If he goes by his calculations, if he eats every other day he should be able to just get by.)

Levi sits there, glaring at the wall for a few moments before a hand is waved in front of his face. He jerks back, a little surprised, and stares at that overly-happy blonde guy. They stare at each other for a few awkward seconds before blondie huffs a laugh and holds out a pencil.

“Do you need one of these?” Blondie asks, and Levi commends himself on the nickname, ‘cause it really is a great name for him.

“Um..” Levi’s brain short-circuits for a minute before he snaps out of it. “Yeah, thanks.”

The giant smiles at him, but it’s kind of cute, Levi thinks, the way his blue eyes crinkle a little at the edges when he does so. He realizes he’s staring at him a little creepily for too long so he takes the pencil and gets back to work.

\------

****  
  


The second time Levi talks to him it’s not because of his incapability to bring pencils with him. It’s pretty much them alone in the library except for one other guy in the corner, and Levi’s daydreaming out of the window when his stomach makes a long whale-dying noise. Very loudly.

It’s embarrassing, and his face heats up when blondie looks over at him. He tries to glare at him to tell him in a special way to mind his own business, but blondie just chuckles.

“You okay?” He asks, and Levi feels a little indignant because yes, of course he’s okay. He’s been okay for years living on his own and he sure as hell doesn’t need someone checking in on him. He lived with that for 18 years and is done with it.

“I’m fine,” He growls. The guy seems a little concerned, so Levi thinks maybe he’s some well-to-do rich kid who’s never been hungry before to know what it sounds like. For some reason, he feels like he’s the asshole and hopes the guy knows he didn’t mean to snap at him. Although, before he can say anything to hope to apologize the guy is moving his stuff to the chair right next to him.

Levi sits there, dumbfounded and confused, because he was rude to him, so why was he moving closer? He hopes he doesn’t plan on telling him his murder plans for him, because Levi is literally a year away from graduating and he really doesn’t need that burden on top of everything else. So he sits there, warily looking at the other when he plops down next to him.

“What are you reading?” He asks, which is like, the complete opposite of what Levi expected.

“Huh?” Levi responds, looking at the guy like he’s a little numb in the brain.

“I took that class last semester,” Blondie explains and leans in a little bit so he can talk a little quieter. “I was wondering what you thought of it. I need to write an essay about a past class I took, using the arguments of a random person. I thought maybe hearing what you thought about it would save me some research.”

He sits there and smiles at Levi, who is still sitting there thinking about the murder promise he was sure he was going to get.

“Honestly, I hate psychology. They over analyze everything,” Levi begins, and it’s a little weird to be having a conversation in the library but he shrugs it off. “They think just ‘cause someone’s wearing black it’s because they’re depressed or they’re hiding something. But that’s probably not the case at all, what if they are borrowing a pair of pants, or that’s all they could afford to buy at the time? It makes no sense.” He concludes and hopes that he’s correct, because if this guy took the class last semester that means he already knows everything Levi’s had yet to learn, and might know something completely different.

Instead, though, he thinks it over and opens his mouth to respond when the librarian slams a book down. She shushes them with a glare that could melt ice, and even Levi is a little intimidated by her. Blondie looks unfazed, however, and suggests that they talk someplace else. Levi says yes, ‘cause he’s had just about enough of sitting there dying of hunger.

\------

 

They talk outside for a little while, and it turns out that Levi didn’t make a fool of himself. He actually enjoys talking to the guy, and is a little surprised by his own willingness to do so. His name is Erwin, Erwin Smith, and the name sounds so classy Levi feels a bit under-achieved when he says introduces himself. He wonders how the guy managed to make Levi feel poor by just saying his name.

However, Levi’s stomach growls again and he curses it, because he just was getting to asking about his private life. Blondie smiles, Erwin, Levi tells himself,  and suggests they go someplace to eat. Levi accepts because he’s really dying there, even if he likes talking to Erwin.

\------

Levi orders french fries and that’s it, because it’s really all he can afford, not to mention that he’s a vegetarian and really isn’t into hamburgers. They make him feel fat and gross, and he hates feeling greasy. Erwin offered to pay, he says because he suggested going out in the first place, but Levi shoves him off because, once again, he can take care of himself.

Turns out Erwin Smith doesn’t eat red meat, only fish and chicken because heart disease runs in his family and he doesn’t like to eat unhealthy things like that. He sits down with a grilled chicken salad, and Levi kind of salivates. Just a little.

They continue their conversation from before, going to different topics and end up talking until the place announces they’re closing in twenty minutes.

Levi’s still starving, because all he’s eaten in two days are french fries and he realizes that he’s spent all his money for the next 2 days. He mentally cringes for the future, ‘cause he’s a real pansy when it comes to low blood sugar and excuses himself for the bathroom.

When he returns Erwin Smith is sitting there with a bag on the table. It smells like heaven, and Levi figures he’s probably getting something for his roommate or himself for later on, so he shrugs it off and nonchalantly sits down. They decide to end the conversation before they get involved again because they have literally 3 minutes before they lock the doors.

“Well,” Erwin Smith says and stands. “It was nice meeting you, Levi. I hope you would be interested in doing this again.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

He starts walking to the door, and Levi watches him leave before he realizes the bag is still on the table. He grabs it and starts to stand.

“Hey wait, you forgot your food,” Levi calls to him and stops moving when Smith holds up  a hand.

“No I didn’t,” He says and smiles at Levi before walking out the door. Levi stays in that position before he huffs a laugh and looks in the bag. There’s french toast sticks, hash browns, waffles and what looks like a smashed pancake on top.

He walks home munching on the food, smiling like he hasn’t in a while.

\------

Erwin Smith is at the library the next day before Levi is. He wonders briefly where he should sit. Would he seem like an asshole if he sat 3 chairs down like Erwin usually does, or because they are now considered friends should he sit next to him? He thinks and finally decides to sit one chair over.

Erwin smiles at Levi like he’s done something honorable. Levi can’t help but try to smile back.

\------

Erwin asks Levi if he’d like to talk again 2 days later. Levi would really like to, but it’s literally the day before he gets paid and doesn’t have a dime on him. He knows that if they go out they’ll end up eating together and even though he knows the taller man will offer to pay, he doesn’t want to take the chance or seem like a charity case. He decides to be honest.

“I would,” He starts, “But I don’t have any money on me right now. I get paid tomorrow.”

He stops Erwin before he can offer to pay. “And I don’t want you to keep paying for me like that. It’s not fair to you to keep wasting your money on me.”

They stare at each other.

“All right,” Erwin says, looking like he’s made an important decision of some sort. “Levi, would you like to go out with me?”

Levi sputters and flops around for a minute. He didn’t think of Erwin as being gay, but now that he thought about it, all the sweater vests he wore explained a lot themselves.

“That way it’s a win-win situation,” He continues, ignoring Levi’s gaping face. “I get to take you out and talk about other things than school related, and you can’t feel bad about me spending my money on you, because I asked you out. And don’t say no either, because I’ll know you’re lying.”

“You have a large ego, don’t you?”

He laughs. “The biggest. Now, come on Levi. Spring break is only 4 months away. Let’s celebrate.”

He giggles and Levi can’t help but join in.

 ****\------

 

The whole date is nice, Levi decides. He's never really done this whole thing before. He's a bit glad in a way, because with Erwin he never knows what to expect. He picks him up at his apartment, clutching his ears and screaming over the sound of the construction workers.

 

"How do you sleep?!" He yells.

 

"What?!" Levi screams back, smiling a bit and grabs his keys.

 

They go to this little cafe that sets a cozy environment. It's starting to get chilly at night now and Levi is thankful he brought a scarf with him. At the table, they slip into an easy conversation over their mashed potatoes and veggie burgers.

 

"I actually think being poor is fun though. More than being rich, anyway."

 

Erwin raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" He says. "How so?"

 

"Like, it's more interesting, you know? Instead of having the road paved out and being able to do whatever is boring. It's fun to work for things and accomplish shit. Like being a poor adventurer would be more fun than a rich adventurer, I think. To like backpack across Europe and camp out in trees and shit. That would be fun. You'd never know what to expect. It'd be boring sleeping in a lame hotel."

 

"But what about this," Erwin says. "If you're rich you may not have to do work to do certain things, but that just means that you can do whatever you want. Get on a plane anywhere and see anything you want at anytime. Is that still adventurous?"

 

Levi thinks. He shakes his head. "No, that's just spontaneous. Doing something just 'cause you can. I'm talkin' about the real cool shit you can do for free. Like bungee jumping. That's fun, and you get to see more in the world walking than flying around all over the place. Don't you think?"

 

"That is true." Erwin decides, and smiles at Levi from across their table. "What about something a little of both? I think that driving across someplace like Europe would be adventurous, don't you? You may be driving, but you can still see everything and camp out at night." He thinks for a minute. "Also, you can get to places faster. If you walk, it's fun and all, but I think it would be interesting to be able to see a lot more of the country."

 

Levi finds himself agreeing with Erwin. He's feeling kind of happy that he's found someone he can talk to about things like this. His dreams and goals, and to find someone who shares them almost exactly is a good feeling.

\------

 

"Why do you like me?" Levi asks one day. 

  
They're on their 3rd date now. It's been bothering Levi for some time now. Erwin Smith is gorgeous. He's not rich, but he's well-off, and tall, and blonde and blue eyed. He could have anyone he wanted, and Levi's been wondering why he'd settle for a pissy midget like himself.

 

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Erwin counters, and their hands lock easily as they walk across the street.

 

"I don't know." Levi lies. "Why would you?"

 

He hums and thinks to himself for a minute. It's a bit of a pain to wait for him to think like this, like he always does, but in the end Erwin's answer is always worth it. Levi figures that's because he doesn't blurt out the first thing he can think of like he does. He really needs to stop comparing them, it makes him pissed off even more. 

 

"Well for one," Erwin starts and squeezes his hand, "You're pissed off face is really adorable. Especially when you're thinking murderous things." He tilts his head and laughs when Levi glares at him. "You're very smart, which is something I treasure in a relationship. Not to sound like an ass or anything, but I've always felt like an jerk when I start a complicated conversation with someone and they can't keep up with me."

 

"Mm, you're right, you do sound like an ass."

 

"You're honest, too, which is something I lack and respect about you. I'm an ass kisser if the moment arises and tend to spout bullshit if i'm uncomfortable. You're a breath of fresh air in this insatiable world, Levi. I don't know how I will ever look at the world the same after meeting you."

 

They walk in silence, swinging their hands a bit. "You do kiss ass," Levi says, cheekily, and waits for Erwin to smile at him before he continues, because he's a little nervous about what he's about to say. "But the real question is, can you kiss it literally? Although you can save the bullshit spouting." 

 

He wiggles his eyebrows and waits for Erwin to understand what he means, and they race each other back to Erwin's apartment.

 

\------

 

They're both still panting afterwards, Erwin on top of Levi as they kiss. When he finally he pulls away, he falls to the side of Levi and holds him close.

 

"Well shit," Levi says after a while.

 

Erwin laughs.

 

\-----

 

Levi plans to pay Erwin back somehow for all that he's done for him. He knows Erwin spends money on him because he wants to, not because he feels sorry for him, but he wants to find a way to say thank you somehow. He just needs money and someway to do it.

 

He gets a call a few days later. It's almost a godsend. Apparently, his great-great 100-year old Aunt, a bitter old woman who hated everything, passed away. He never met her, because she lived in Oklahoma while he has always lived in California. Throughout his life he's talked to her maybe twice on the phone, and even though he wasn't close at all with her it sends a pang of hurt through his heart. 

 

He finds out she was a wealthy son of a bitch, with thousands of dollars in her bank account. All left under his name. His aunt generally hated everyone, and because Levi did too, they got along well the few times they had spoken. He was the only one who she had gotten along with, and was well rewarded for it. He feels bad blowing it all, but it's for a good cause and Levi knows he's not going to regret it.

 

\------

 

Spring break is in 3 days and they're both a little antsy. They plan on spending the majority of the two weeks in bed eating Chinese Food, but Levi has other ideas. So far, he's kept the money he's received a secret. Just the other day, he's found out that Erwin had never been to Disneyland. Never. He plans to fix that.

 

"Jesus Erwin, what was your childhood like?" Levi asks, bewildered because how could he grow up in a rich family and never go to Disneyland?

 

"Hmm," Erwin takes the question literally. "Like a museum. Cold and unfriendly to the touch." 

 

Levi rolls his eyes and Erwin slaps his knee at his words.

 

\------

 

They're both in the car now, and Levi feels especially proud of himself because he's gotten Erwin blindfolded and pouting next to him. The ride isn't very long, but 4 hours does seem a bit tedious, so he lets him take it off until they get close to their destination. 

 

Levi packed both their suitcases full of everything he could think of. He wasn't sure what Erwin did for his daily routine so he tried to include everything he could that was in his bathroom. He doesn't want Erwin to feel unclean, and he especially doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

 

He parks the car, and gets out, ignoring Erwin's muttering for him. He goes around and opens the door for Erwin and helps him out, before literally ripping the blindfold off his head. He stands back and watches Erwin's face go from a little terrified, to understanding to joy and Levi feels proud of himself. Erwin is hugging and kissing him and Levi's trying to get him to calm down, but he can understand because even he's pretty excited about going there.

 

\-----

They check into the hotel and Levi pulls him in by the arm and closes the door. He watches as Erwin putters around before turning to Levi, a bit of an embarrassed grin adoring his face.

 

"You didn't have to do this, Levi," He says.

 

Levi nearly goes over their and slaps him, but settles for smacking his ass instead. "I want to spend money on you for a change. I got it all planned out for like 4 days. We're going to eat wherever, and watch the fireworks at night, and i have this boatride thing reserved that is supposed to be really cool. And then there's this cool water show tonight that I got a good spot for us at and-"

 

Erwin kisses him to stop his blabbering. He pushes Levi down onto the queen sized bed and settles on top of him. "Thank you," He murmurs to Levi, and he responds by wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

\------

 

This is bullshit, Levi decides. He's glad Erwin's having a great time, but he can't see anything. The water show they're currently standing at is surrounded by thousands of people, and they just barely squeezed in through the crowd into their spots.

  
There's so many people that Levi can't see a thing, so he settles for just listening to the dramatic music and clinging to Erwin's side. Eventually, Erwin looks down at him and sees that he can't see anything and laughs.

 

He crouches down a little for Levi to climb onto his back, which he does after a minute hesitation. He can finally see, and he marvels at the bright lights that surround the waterfall in front of them. It's beautiful, and he rests his chin on top of Erwin's to better relax himself. He kisses Erwin's temple, watching his love from the side. He turns and snatches Levi's lips in a quick kiss before he turns and continues watching, bouncing Levi a little higher on his back. 

 

Levi smiles wide, like he's been doing a lot these days.

 

\------

 

That night, they lay in bed in the darkness, trying to stay warm in the flimsy sheets. Levi thinks how nice it is to sleep in a total quiet, serene place, where he can hear the remaining people walk to their cars and the crickets chirp. He snuggles in a little more firmly.

 

"This is nice," He declares his thoughts out loud. "The quiet, I mean. I'm used to those damn construction workers building that stupid new building next to me. The quiet's nice." Levi feels a little drowsy now, because it's been so long since he's been able to do this.

 

"Just move in with me," Erwin's voice rumbles next to him, and Levi smiles.

 

"Ok."

 

Erwin laughs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *violently throws fluff at you*
> 
> I think it's cute idk 
> 
> and yes the cold museum thing is a type of not really genius Ferris Bueller quote
> 
> (Kind of hoping this gets fan art)


End file.
